


A Taser and a Cool Gaze

by CatrinaSL



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Damsels in Distress, Darcy Lewis's Taser, F/F, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, five sentence fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Honestly, she probably should’ve pressed the panic alarm on her bracelet, but where’s the fun in that?





	A Taser and a Cool Gaze

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted to tumblr on March 20. 2017.

Honestly, she probably should’ve pressed the panic alarm on her bracelet, but where’s the fun in that?

Having her lab invaded was old hat to Helen (investors, angry board members, and once, before the whole Ultron thing, some actual mobsters), and after all her years as a woman in science, Helen found that a cool, unperturbed gaze unsettled whoever was trying to intimate her much more than making any kind of fuss, and besides, she could make a game out of it. 

The super villain (an actual super villain, with a cape and everything) seemed a little off his game as she surveyed him, but nevertheless began a long winded explanation of how he’d make her talk. Helen’s quiet smile caused him to grow more and more flustered, which was helpful because he focused in on her, demanding why she found the situation so funny and completely missing Helen’s rescuer entering behind him.

“Was this gentleman bothering you, Doctor?” asked the sassy lab assistant who held her sparking taser on the now prone and twitching super villain.

Smiling, Helen leaned in to kiss her girlfriend’s cheek and said, “Not anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/158635643548/honestly-she-probably-shouldve-pressed-the-panic)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
